


Expedition

by Decepticonsensual



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage and Hound spend a little off-duty time exploring Earth's natural wonders.  And by "exploring", they mostly mean "having sex on top of".  PWP, sticky.  Request fic for Autobotmouse420 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expedition

It was by no means the planet’s largest waterfall, nor the most impressive – and yet, the moment Mirage set eyes on it, he could tell why Hound had chosen to bring him here.  The cliff rose high above the mist-shrouded jungle canopy; the rocks were pale, veins of mica making them glitter in the sun, more like metal than stone.  A narrow crevasse in the stone churned the water to a white froth before sending it hurtling down to the forest floor far below, and the light of the sunrise tinted the white water a warm pink.

“Oh, _Hound,_ ” Mirage breathed.  Silver cliffs and energon-coloured falls, and the rest of the landscape hidden under a silvery blanket of mist:  they could almost have been back on Cybertron.

Hound was watching Mirage openly, the anxious hope on his face turning to pride at his mate’s reaction.  But all he said was, “Do you want to get closer?  The path’s a little narrow, but it’ll be safe enough walking.”

“Why not?”  Mirage smiled, putting a hand gently at the small of Hound’s back and nudging him to take the lead.

As they followed the winding path that clung to the side of the cliff, the sun climbed higher, starting to burn off the morning mist and uncovering the vivid green of the jungle beneath their feet.  Somewhere, an Earth bird called out, loud and brassy in the still air; another answered it from far away.  Mirage stretched, relishing the feeling of the sun on his skin.

“That’s one thing I do enjoy about this planet.”  He nodded towards the rising sun as it cleared the top of a distant mountain.  “Such a young star; it’s so warm.”

“ _And_ the rain is safe to drive in,” Hound pointed out.  “And there’s snow, and so many different kinds of landscape, and the wildlife –”

Mirage was laughing by that point.  “All right, _all right._ I’ve heard the sales pitch, sweetspark.  And I will admit that you have a point.”  He hummed thoughtfully, studying the treetops below.  “As alien worlds go, this one is certainly beautiful.”

“But still a little too alien for you.”  It wasn’t a question.  Mirage looked up to meet Hound’s open, sympathetic gaze.  “I know.”  He reached out, twining his fingers with Mirage’s.  “It’s okay, Raj.  I don’t expect you to feel the exact way about Earth that I do.  It’s enough that you’re here with me.”

Mirage lifted their joined hands to his mouth, brushing his lips almost formally across Hound’s knuckles.  After a moment, his optics slit open again.  “So, come on, let’s get a good look at this waterfall of yours.”

Hound set off again, tugging his mate after him.  Up close, the rumble of the water was rich and comforting, like an engine.  Mirage stopped at the edge, lifting his free hand cautiously to test the spray; but Hound kept going, seeming to walk right into the falls and vanish.

“Hound!”

Hound’s face poked back out through the water, grinning mischievously.  “Come on!  I have something to show you.”

“ _How_ are you even… oh!”  Mirage followed Hound’s pull on his arm, and discovered that the path continued behind the curtain of water.  There was a cave tucked into the cliff face, cozy, but large enough that both Cybertronians could stand inside without stooping.  The light inside the cave was soft, filtered through the waterfall; it broke against the spray, and shattered into small, flickering rainbows.

Hound reached out to run both hands under the cool water, the expression on his face almost reverent as it flowed between his fingers.  Then, without warning, he spun and splashed Mirage.

Mirage’s vents sputtered as he took the assault full in the face, but the sputter quickly turned into a laugh.  “Oh, I see how it is!”  Crouching to avoid a second splash, he gathered a double handful of water and sent it arcing up towards Hound’s head.  Hound shook himself like the cyber-hound he was named after, and made a grab for Mirage, but the spec ops agent was too fast for him, slipping free to duck behind Hound… and disappear.

Still dripping pathetically, Hound turned in a circle, scanning the cave walls.  He was the only Cybertronian online who could “see” through Mirage’s invisibility, and yet there was no sign of his mate.  “Raj?” Hound called, a hint of worry creeping into his voice.

“Over here!”  Hound whirled to see a familiar pair of optics glinting inches away from his.  Mirage had somehow climbed up out of the cave and hooked his feet into the rock of the cliff face, underneath the waterfall.  He was now hanging upside-down in the cave entrance, with the water crashing behind him.

“Raj, get down from there!  It’s too slippery; it’s dangerous!”

Smiling wickedly, Mirage swung himself forward until his mouth met Hound’s, and wrapped his arms around his mate’s shoulders, kissing him soundly.  Then he murmured, “As you wish,” and pulled his feet free.  Hound caught him and cradled him against his chest.

“How chivalrous of you,” Mirage teased, raising an optic ridge at the bridal carry Hound had him in.

“It’s okay.”  Hound smirked.  “My intentions are very, very dishonourable.”

“Oh, I do hope so.”

Mirage turned in Hound’s grasp, wrapping his legs around his waist one after the other, so that Hound was now holding him flush against his chest.  He could feel Hound’s engine purring through his own plating.  Those broad, clever hands were wandering, one cupping Mirage’s aft, the other tracing the long line of one leg.  Mirage sighed against Hound’s throat, then bent his head to trace his mate’s grill with the very tip of his glossa.

Hound groaned, and Mirage smirked in triumph against the olive-green plating.  With a shaky laugh, Hound gently lowered him to stand on his own, and then lunged forward, taking his revenge in slow, savouring licks across Mirage’s helm vents that made the blue-and-white mech shiver and arch against him.

They kissed lazily for a long moment, stroking each other’s helms, until Mirage broke away with a low moan.  “I don’t suppose Earth water has some kind of aphrodisiac properties?”

Hound laughed again, nuzzling against his cheek.  “Well, it _is_ a pretty romantic spot.”  He tugged Mirage in closer, sliding his palms down his back where the waterfall’s spray had left droplets beading on the dark blue finish.  “It’d be a shame not to enjoy –”  The sentenced ended in a strangled little gasp as Mirage’s fingertips unexpectedly grazed his panel.

Mirage was biting his lip, optics wide and innocent.  “A great shame.”  He flexed his hand against the heated plating, and Hound’s fans spun on.  “You’re blushing, you know.”

“Am not.”

“You are.  Actually _blushing._ My poor, sweet Hound.”  Mirage’s tone was gently mocking, but there was a breathlessness to his voice as his hand worked faster.  Hound’s engine stuttered in his chest, his body rocking forward wantonly into the touch.  His own hands roamed over Mirage’s chest and arms, teasing, until Mirage twirled his fingertips in a way that made Hound’s panel helplessly click open.  His knees sagged, and he clutched Mirage’s arms, kissing him hard.

They quickly wound up in a tangle of limbs on the cave floor, grinding eagerly against one another.  Mirage pinned Hound by the shoulder, snaking his other arm down to stroke over Hound’s pressurised spike; then he slid his fingertips along to the slick valve beneath it, and began to slowly press inside.  Hound bucked and murmured, “ _Mirage,_ ” reaching up to slide his thumb between Mirage’s lips.  Mirage made a show of licking at it, rumbling his engines at the expression on Hound’s face, before he drew the thumb into his mouth and sucked.  Hound moaned shamelessly.

“Is that the mood we’re in, my love?”  Mirage withdrew from Hound’s hand and closed his own around it, stroking his fingertips over the back of it in tiny flutters.  “I think I can manage that.”  And with that, he slithered down Hound’s body, letting every inch of his plating slowly brush past the throbbing spike, until he was close enough to lean down and lick his way from the base to the head.  Keeping his gaze fixed on Hound’s, Mirage slowly slid his lips over his spike, flicking his glossa against well-remembered sweet spots on the heated metal.  Hound’s engine choked, but when he tilted his head back in pleasure, long, elegant fingers cupped the back of his helm and firmly pushed it back up to watch.  And so he did watch, his spark whirring in his chest, as that sumptuous mouth worked over him.  Mirage took his time, pulling back now and then to trace wet patterns over his mate’s spike, then pinning Hound’s hips and swallowing him to the root again, smiling around the thick base of the spike at Hound’s whimpers and the way his hips twitched in Mirage’s hold.  When Hound started writhing in earnest, though, and gasped out, “Raj – I –” Mirage stopped teasing.  He splayed his hands out over Hound’s abdomen, the cabling practically shaking with tension, and sucked hard until Hound overloaded in his mouth with a cry.

It took Hound a moment to come to himself, lying flat on his back and venting raggedly, as he let the white noise of the waterfall ease him back down.  Mirage crawled forward to flop down next to him.  Hound could tell, as he wrapped an arm around his mate’s shoulder, that Mirage was practically thrumming with impatient arousal, his plating hot and his fans working overtime.  But he said nothing, simply running reassuring fingers over Hound’s helm and shoulders.  Hound took a deep, gulping vent, and then another.  “Your turn,” he managed, and grinned.

Before he could blink, Mirage was on top of him, his knees pushing Hound’s thighs apart.  “Thought you’d never ask.”  Hound’s engine gave an eager rev as Mirage’s fingers began probing his valve again, finding it even wetter after the overload.  “Mmmm.  So very ready for me, aren’t you?”  The dark purr made Hound gasp, and reach up to grab Mirage around the waist, dragging him down into a sloppy kiss. 

After a moment, though, Hound broke off.  “Wait…”  He scrambled to his feet, pulling Mirage by the hand over to the mouth of the cave.

“Here?  Really?”  Mirage glanced at the narrow ledge of rock between the cave and the falls, and the thousand-foot drop beyond, and shuddered.

“You mind?”  Hound shot his mate a hopeful smile.  “It’s just that I love the idea of having you in the open air, and the water felt so good on my plating.  Like driving in a rainstorm, but – even more so.”

Mirage leaned in to brush his lips just barely over Hound’s, less a kiss than a shared ventilation.  “Well, if it’s what you want, who am I to say no to a little risk?”  And with that, he gently pushed Hound to his knees, sinking to kneel behind him.  “Now, where were we…”

Two of Mirage’s fingers sank deep into his port, and Hound gasped, dropping forward onto his hands, so that he was perched on all fours with his aft squirming back into Mirage’s touch.  Hound’s own fingers curled around the slick edge of the path.  Mirage, withdrawing his fingers, clutched Hound’s hips and murmured something against his neck, something lost to the roar of the water – and then Hound _shouted_ as his mate slammed into him, rocking their bodies that tiny bit closer to the edge.

The spray from the waterfall soaked Hound’s overheated plating.  The sheer contrast between the icy water and the heat of Mirage’s spike, of his hips and thighs pressed hard against Hound’s, made his head spin.  He couldn’t remember ever feeling this overwhelmed, this thoroughly _taken,_ stuffed full by his mate’s swollen spike and by the waterfall itself, as it rushed into the gaps in his armour, tickling sensitised wires, filling his gasping mouth.  Whether it was the hint of danger or the fact that he’d held off until now, Mirage was frantic in his motions, thrusting roughly while also keeping a vice-like grip on Hound.  The armour-denting force of his hold mingled with the sting of the water, adding an edge of pain to the pleasure, and Hound gave himself to it, desperately rolling his hips back to meet every thrust.  It wasn’t long before Hound’s spike was erect again, and Mirage’s hand – sopping wet and chilled from the water – found it.  The cold of his fingers bit into the vulnerable metal.  Hound shivered, but there was a strange thrill to the sensation that was enough to spur on his second overload.  His senses whited out for a second – beyond heat or cold, nothing but the roar of the waterfall – and then he slumped in Mirage’s grip, strutless and sated.  Mirage followed a few moments later with a deep moan that cut under the sound of the water and raked down Hound’s spine.  Hound could feel the hot jet of transfluid filling him even more, and he clutched at Mirage’s hand on his hip, holding him in place.

When they eventually untangled themselves to sprawl side-by-side, Hound nuzzled his helm against his mate’s.  “Just think,” he murmured.  “Earth has a thousand wonders, just as beautiful as this.  Every one unique.”

“If you’re suggesting that we frag on top of all of them,” came the exhausted reply, “I’m going to need a nap first.”


End file.
